Best friends brother
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Au Mick and Jerome are step brothers and Fabian, Mick best friend has a crush on Jerome


**_Hi secret here t_**

**_his is my second one shot for one shot day _**

**_please review_**

**_Again i don't own i just borrow them_**

**_Secret_**

* * *

Oh god he's so good looking I thought oh wait backtrack you probably don't what I'm talking about. So here's a brief summary my name is Fabian James Rutter and no I am a NOT a lovesick girl (honestly you would think the name would give you a clue)!

Anyway I am currently with my best friend in his living room trying to get the tv remote off of his brother Jerome , well Mick (my best friend) is trying where as I am just staring at him. Who? you ask, well I'll tell you I am staring at Jerome; at his blue eyes, soft facial features, dirty blonde hair-. "Fabian mate!" Mick is suddenly waving the remote in my face. I blink and he rolls his eyes, "honestly you really need a bigger attention span!"

He laughs and I blush when Jerome says, "oh leave him alone it just means he's got a bigger brain than you!"

I smile slightly and he grins at me.

_Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?_

Me, Mick, Jerome and his best friend Alfie are in the back of Mick's dad's car, we are going camping. When we arrive Poppy Mick's half sister is already there with Mick's step mum.

"Mum!" Jerome yells as he runs over to hug her; completely ignoring Poppy. Mick meanwhile hugs Poppy.

Later we are sitting at the campfire chatting when Mick starts on a conversation I hate; crushes. "So Jerome anyone you got your eyes on?"

"Well there is one but well it's never gonna happen!" Jerome replies.

"Why not?" Alfie asked. "Well they have known me for a while and are closer to my brother."

"What's their name?" Mick asks with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Now that would be telling!" Jerome replies.

"Well what do they look like?" As Jerome starts describing his dream girl I tune out and sit staring at the fire.

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind! _

"Time to wake up boys!" Mr Campbell yells us he shakes our tent. I groan and roll over, I don't want to get up my head hurts.

Mick pokes me, "Fabian get up!"

I ignore him and after a minute he leaves. I think I'm starting to get a fever as I am hot one minute and cold the next.

I hear the tent door open and call out, "who's there?"

"Just me!" Jerome replies. He walks over to the door to mine and Mick's compartment. He pulls the door back the door and raises his eyebrows at me, "you alright?"

"Yeah."

He gives me an incredulous look and crouches down next to me. He places his hand on my forehead and jumps back, "man you are hot!"

He blushes and starts stuttering, "I mean you're burning a massive fever!"

I moan and curl up wrapping my arms around my self. I can hear Jerome mutter comforting words to me as I drift of to sleep and I know I have a fever and am hallucinating because I'm pretty sure Jerome just kissed me on the cheek and told me he loved me.

_I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking But is it wrong If I see him this weekend_?

I sat down at my desk trying to study for the big test as Mick gets all friendly with his latest girlfriend I think her name is Mara or did they break up? No Amber and Mick broke up and she's now dating Alfie and he's dating Mara.

"Hey!" Jerome says as he sits down next to me.

"Hey!" I reply as I fiddle with the edge of my jotter.

"Are you mad at me?" We both as at the same time. He stares at me in shock and I stare back at him.

Eventually he breaks the silence, "no I'm not mad you."

"So why have you been avoiding me?" I ask.

"Uh can we talk outside?" He asks as he glances nervously around the classroom. I nod and we stand up and walk out of the room. When we get outside he leans against the lockers and places his hands in his pockets.

"So why have you being avoiding me?" I ask impatiently.

He looks at the ground and sighs, "I haven't been-" he falters then starts again. "how much do you remember-"

He stops again and now I'm getting angry is he just gonna jerk me around until the bell?

"Look Jerome if your not going to tell me then I'm gonna go back to class and study for the test!" I snap. I wait a minute and when he doesn't say anything I start to walk back to class. When I am about halfway back to class he grabs me by the wrist and turns me round.

Before I have time to react his lips are on mine. I feel him wrap his arms around my waste as place my hands in his hair. We stay like this for what feels like an eternity until we both need to pull back for air. Although we pull back our foreheads remain touching and Jerome smiles at me, "well I'm hoping the fact that you kissed me back means you like me."

I blush and, looking at the ground, mumble, "Yes."

He smiles and pulls me in for another kiss and I don't care that the bells just gone and I'm late for class.

_Yeah _

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_Yeah_


End file.
